


whoso confesseth and forsaketh them

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [18]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Cannibalistic Thoughts, D/s, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Face Slapping, Female Jack Pattillo, Gaslighting, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Interrogation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Power Imbalance, Rape Aftermath, References to Drugs, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sexism, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, also xian centrism by a character, desexualization, disrespect of religion by a character, fetishization of present trauma, hurt/false comfort, non-consensual domesticity, non-verbal communication, threats to a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Jeremy apologizes to Geoff. Gavin helps.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo
Series: we the clay [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	whoso confesseth and forsaketh them

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.
> 
> The second scene of this fic was inspired by a work that AO3 user Threatie wrote for me, which gift I much appreciated. The aspects of the work that have been included in this fic are used with permission.

Mikey is curled up on the other side of the bed, recuperating. Jeremy got off himself not long after, but Jack's not gonna treat him like a precious delicate flower. He's earned a little fun, and so has she.

She growls and flips him over, splaying her hand on his chest. He looks satisfyingly wrecked, flushed and panting.

“You like that, big boy?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jeremy agrees, and it could've been a challenge, but she can hear in his tone that he's taking her cues, not merely agreed but _agreeable_. She thrusts into him harder and watches his eyes lose focus.

“You like it when I use you?”

Jeremy nods, expression blank. Jack slaps him full across the face.

She sees him try and fail to like it.

“I'm sorry,” he says. “I fucked up. With Geoff.”

He waits for her fucking _confirmation_ , and she gives him a little nod and has to keep herself from smiling. He's so fucking _good_ , her hand skitters grasping across his chest like she could pull his heart out and fucking _eat_ it.

“Jack, how do I fix it?” His voice is small and lost and so, so beautiful. “Tell me how to fix it. Please.”

“I already told you, honey,” she says. “You have to apologize to the one you wronged. And it's up to him whether he wants to forgive you.”

“Now?” He's not even greedy about it, just genuinely confused. Her body and her words are telling him different things, and he needs a little clarification.

“Mm, good boy. Eager to set things right, go back to how things were.” He shudders a little at the words, and she does smile. “But don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.”

Jeremy nods and goes hazy again. She brushes the back of her hand across his cheek. He's a slow learner, but he got it in the end. That's exactly how she likes him.

* * *

Gavin's used to finding crewmates in his bed. He's not so used to the lack of enthusiasm now that he's arrived.

Jeremy lies still with what might have been contemplation, if he'd been left anything to contemplate. Gavin closes the door behind himself without turning his predatory gaze away from the victim before him.

“So you've met Jack, eh?”

Of course Jeremy's _met Jack_ ; she was the one who chipped the boy, and it's by her authority that he calls himself a Fake. But this, the way it takes him seconds to locate where Gavin's voice is coming from, then to turn towards him, to understand what he's seeing... Gavin knows these signs.

Micoo says it's not a drug, and Jack is just like that—she changes him with her presence. _She pet me 'til I was soft,_ he says, _soft 'n' good 'n' happy, love her, love you. Touch me?_ Gavin's tried to get more information out of him, figure out how he might've been slipped something, but Micoo gets sulky if he pushes too hard, like religious folks get when he's poking holes in the narrative of the Bible.

Whatever it was, though, Jeremy's definitely under the influence. Gavin wonders if he'll be more forthcoming.

“Gav!” Jeremy calls, and Gavin obligingly comes over and sits next to him on the bed. Jeremy looks him directly in the eyes, but Gavin's busy checking out the fresh cum on his face and chest. The pattern indicates not all of it is Jeremy's own, and _that_ begs the question of who else was involved. Did Jack do it herself, or enlist one of her minions? Gavin's never been able to provoke Jack into fucking him; be bloody unfair if Jeremy managed it first try.

“I fucked up,” Jeremy says, voice barely controlled. “I need to tell you, I fucked up. I tried to, _fuck_ , to make you—” He flinches, and Gavin puts a hand on his leg. He shudders in a breath. “I understand now,” he pleads. “Why you couldn't help me. I, fuck, I shouldn't've tried to do that. I'm sorry.”

Gavin can feel Jeremy's thigh twitching under his hand. Fuck, she did a number on him. Is this even the same thing she's been giving Michael?

“Please,” Jeremy whimpers, and bites his lip. Gavin smiles, trying to make it look sympathetic rather than gleeful. He doesn't try too hard. Jeremy's been staring at the sun long enough it'd be a miracle if he noticed anything short of a grenade to the face.

“Aw, don't sweat it, boy,” Gavin says. “You know better now, yeah?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Jeremy echoes, sincerity spiked with relief. “Thank you.”

“And she _knows_ you know better.” Gavin suspects the opposite, and Jeremy confirms it, his eyes going unfocused.

“Fuck,” he says, oddly delayed. “I gotta find Geoff.” He makes to stand. Gavin presses down on his leg and watches his train of thought derail again.

“Looking for Geoff, eh?” he asks, as if he didn't just stop Jeremy from doing exactly that. “Want me to take you to him? Spot of moral support?”

Gavin wants to _watch_.

Jeremy beams, oblivious, and looks at Gavin like he hung the moon. “Fuck, would you? That'd be—fuck, and I, _you_ ,” he says, that delicious _shame_ creeping back into his posture, “I tried to get you to—”

“Eh, you can make it up to me.” Jeremy was the only one who'd been in trouble for that incident, and Jack already made it up to Gavin, but if he can get more out of him... “Once Geoff's done with you. C'mon, boy. Let's go.”

* * *

Jeremy stumbles into the master bedroom with his arm slung over Gavin's shoulders.

Jack taps Geoff, _approval/pause_ , and he goes quiet. She looks up... and Jeremy only has eyes for her.

She inclines her head, acknowledgement, indicates Geoff with a meaningful look, and breaks eye contact to the side: _remember, you're my equal_. Jeremy separates himself from Gavin, squares his shoulders, and calls Geoff by his name.

“Kingpin?”

Another tap, _approval/act_. The Kingpin looks up.

* * *

“Rimmy Tim,” Geoff replies. He doesn't sound mad. He just sounds tired. Jeremy's heart hurts. He fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up.

“I did something wrong,” Jeremy says. Geoff doesn't respond, but he looks interested, so Jeremy continues, “I wronged _you_. I... disrespected you. You wanted to fuck me and I, I fucked you back and I shouldn't have. I should have dealt with it another way.” His eyes flicker to Jack, but her expression is neutral, and he swallows— _another mistake_ —and looks back at Geoff. “I should have... accepted your judgement. Sir.”

Geoff sighs. “Apologize,” he orders.

Jeremy blinks. Fuck, did he forget that, too? “I'm sorry, sir,” he says, hoping it'll be enough. “I'm—really sorry.”

Geoff turns to Jack. “So did you fix him?”

Jack is looking at Geoff tenderly. “I did, honey. He won't do it again. Right, Jeremy?”

Jeremy doesn't even like _thinking_ about that, fuck. “No way,” Jeremy says. “Never, fuck, I know better. Shoulda known better at the time, I was thinking with—well. Wasn't thinking.”

“Your spirit is admirable,” Jack says. “That's why we made you one of us; entrusted you with power, with responsibility; conferred upon you our secret and our symbol and our name.” Jeremy shrinks back, and Jack hums reassuringly. She's beautiful. Even, maybe especially, when she's in command mode, giving orders to the crew (to him), her husband's true right hand. “I want to _help_ you, Rimmy Tim. I want you to be your true self. I never _like_ to stand between my crew and their desires. But I have responsibilities of my own.”

Jeremy nods. There's a lump in his throat.

“Vagabond also has responsibilities,” she says, and Jeremy tenses all over again; he hadn't even thought about if he was putting Ryan in danger. Fuckup, fuckup, fuckup. “I talked to him, and he said he didn't see this coming. Said he trusted you.”

“He did,” Jeremy says quietly. “He does.” Even if he shouldn't.

“Next time, you understand,” the words follow inevitably on each other, “my lenience will be at an end—for _both_ of you.”

“It won't happen again.” Jeremy can't seem to raise his voice over a mumble, but Jack doesn't make him repeat himself. That's... good. That she understands him.

“I trust you, too,” she says. Jeremy wants to hide from the gentle sympathy in her voice. “This, this was a mistake. Next time, you'll be better.”

“I will,” he says. “I promise.” Her smile keeps him rooted to the spot.

Jeremy reaches blindly for Gavin, meaning to take his hand again, lean on his crewmate one more time, but Gavin isn't there.

“You done with him?” Gavin asks, from somewhere out of reach. In the corner of his eye, Jeremy sees Geoff start to nod, then shake his head—Kingpin, fuck. Jeremy looks back at him. “What do you want with me, sir?” he asks. It's not an innuendo.

“This—” Geoff waves at the space between them. “—Never happened. You hear me?”

Jeremy shrugs, a hesitant smile spreading on his face. “What never happened, sir?”

The Kingpin laughs, a short, sharp bark of a sound. “Just like that,” he says, and flicks his hand at Jeremy. “Now get out of my sight.”

Jeremy gets while the getting is good.

* * *

Gavin follows at a more sedate pace. Jeremy's free for use now, and there's no good reason he shouldn't be taking advantage of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Proverbs 28:13.


End file.
